battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Merchants Guild
The UMG After a battle with a UR super warship and the loss of almost all of his men and ships, Mikhail Forge had gone rogue. He started doing freelance work, gathering resource from anywhere he could. He rented a salvage vessel and started to pick up the remnants of his ships. Where he started the work of building another. After a few months of getting together the ship, it was completed. Along with a new motive. Be a traveling merchant. So he formed the United Merchants Guild. UMG for short. Admiral HMS of the AFOH would remember him as the cheery captain of the Metal Nest. Not much has changed since then. Other than occupation. So Forge and his fleet of ships, hope to keep whoever has the money well supplied. Rules and Regulations 1.) Threats will not be taken lightly, the UMG is a non-biased group and has nothing to do with your political ventures. : This also means sales are not effected by anything other than money. 2.) All cargo ships should be and will be protected by at least 3 escort vessals. Engaging without cause is an act of war and violatuion of Rule #1. : Cargo ships lost to weather or human error are fair game however, looting wrecked ships is still legal. : Ships lost to fighting are an exception to the looting rule, and still is under UMG control. 3.) '''Products are always under the ownership of the UMG until succesfully delivered to the correct navy/person. '''4.) Until a discussion is held, the UMG is to be completely migrant. Homeland will not be claimed until political tensions are lowered. Application Must have the following: : A name, first and last. (Can be fake) : Age, preferably realistic. : A brief description of your life before joining the Guild. : Your special traits. What do you have that the Guild wants? : Any further information would be helpful in acception of applicants. Members Chief of Supplies: Mikhail Forge Founder of the UMG. Former member of the AFOH. Seasoned captain at sea. Fleet Ship Coordinator: Hiram Zumwalt Son of AIF Admiral Zumwalt. Builds massive cargo ships. Cargo Ship Mechanic: Wolfgang Schnout KIA Data Lost Profits Manager: Jack Townsend Adept at managing profits. Appointed desk job. Escort Coordinator: Grogsmith Deron Adept captain at sea. Appointed to fleet defence and escort. Main Tactician: Hiroto Fukazawa Adept tactician. Appointed desk job. Weapon Supplier: Raymond Pierre Adept Merchant. Apointed to sales and defence. Secondary Escort Coordinater: Dimitri Makarov Adept captain at sea. Appointed to defence. UMG Ambassador: Troy Schmit Adept political adviser. Appointed to be the UMG spokesperson. Political Adviser: George Wiliamson Adept political adviser. Appointed desk job. Special Weapons Expert: ''Alexander Stukov'' Adept sales person. Appointed to sales and defence. Defence Coordinater/Sales Representive:'' 'Izumo Hiryū Adept sales person and ship captain. Appointed to sales and defence. ''Flying Ship C''oordinator: '''John Preston Good at tactics with flying ships Cargo Ships King_Shepard.jpg|The UMG King Shepard imageHeroic.jpg|The UMG Heroic OceansJewel.jpg|The UMG Oceans Jewel imageOasis.jpg|The UMG Oasis UMG_Cargo_Ship_Small.jpg|A standard UMG freightor imageENt.jpg|The UMG Entrepreneur UMG_Cargo_Freighter_Large_.jpg|A standard UMG frieghtor Opawsomesauceisfun.jpg|The UMG Queen Elisabeth II UMG_Oil_Tanker.jpg|A standard UMG oil tanker UMG_Cargo_Barge.jpg|A standard UMG barge IMG_2121.PNG|The UMG Titan R-Class IMG_2122.PNG|The UMG Titan D-Class Activity.jpg|The UMG KIN Activity class Mogamimaru.jpg|The UMG KIN Mogami Maru Destiny's Star.PNG|The UMG Destiny's Star IMG 1512.PNG|UMG Lode Star IMG_2144.PNG|The UMG Freelance 180 Escort Ships IMG 2119.PNG|The UMG Metal Nest (Only used as a show ship) IMG_2129.PNG|The UMG Metal Nest 705-0 (1 working ship) IMG_2124.PNG|The UMG Metal Nest 705-9 (1 working ship) IMG 2120.PNG|The UMG Red Ajax (Only used as a show ship) Knox Cruiser.jpg|The UMG Knox Cruiser (5 working ships) The Quick Silver Escort.jpg|The UMG Quick Silver (5 working ships) IMG_2123.PNG|The UMG Haru-Cutter (1 working ship) UMGSPACEESCORT.jpg|The UMG Glacier. Made by the Enterprise of the UAC (3 working ships) Chikuma.jpg|The UMG KISDF Chikuma (5 working ships) IMG_2128.PNG|The UMG Quick Silver 53 (25 working ships) IMG_2131.PNG|The UMG Razor Talon 22 (20 working ships) IMG_2132.PNG|The UMG Titan Silver 8 (3 working ships) IMG_2133.PNG|The UMG Titan Silver 90 (1 working ship) IMG_2134.PNG|The UMG Black Ajax 5 (3 working ships) Relentless HV.jpg|The heavy escort ship, the UMG: Relentless HV. Has 6300 toughness( Vanilla) and goes 194.5 knots. Scharnhorst01.jpg|A fast escort, the Scharnhorst class Battlecruiser is armed with 8 46cm guns and has 4100+ toughness. It also goes 194.5 knots. Surcouf III.jpg|A heavy attack and shore bombardment submarine. It has a toughness of 1950+ and is armed with 3 46 cm guns, 4 MK 45s and 6 torpedo tubes. However, its somewhat slow with a maximum speed of 80 knots. Refit.jpg|Built by the Shipyard Force, the Kamiryū class battleships are perfect escorts for convoys. Amagi3.jpg|Old, but fast and well armed, the Amagi can help protect convoys, either with its ariwing, or its vast array of weapons. IMG 1513.PNG|UMG Firestone Category:Flagged